


Reminiscing

by AnonMetro



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Completely Consensual, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Loving Marriage, Mentions of rough sex, My First Fanfic, Orgasms abound, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonMetro/pseuds/AnonMetro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A milestone anniversary causes Superman to look back on some of the most important moments in his life.<br/>In particular; the moments he has shared with his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Author’s note: I've been on this site for just over a year and a half, and I've absolutely loved so many of the stories I've read here. I thought I might leave my mark in a fandom I don't believe has as many works as it truly deserves. Un-beta’d, so any grammatical/spelling errors are mine.

The moonlight draped against his frame as he surveyed the frozen tundra just outside his window. Not that the air would feel any different to him if he were outside.

  
He was Superman, after all.

  
It was one of the few trade-offs his amazing abilities forced upon him. He could feel, but it took extremes on both ends of the spectrum for him to actually register any kind of sensation. This applied to his daily life being Clark Kent as well. Being so careful as not to harm anyone with the slightest tap had become second-nature to him.

  
He still remembered the shame and self-loathing he had felt as a child when he’d held his mother’s fingers just a bit too hard. The slight snapping noise could barely be heard by Martha Kent, but it was earth-shattering to young Clark. The sound of her bones breaking; even from just a hairline fracture, was deafening to him. He’d spent the better part of a week avoiding touching ANYTHING after that. It had taken one of Jonathan Kent’s patented “Responsibility and Diligence” speeches to knock him out of that particular funk.

  
A slight jostling from the bed brought him away from his thoughts. He turned and couldn’t help the small, loving smile that came so easily when he looked at her.

  
_Diana_

  
It had been……. _troubling_ …. in the beginning. How quickly and easily he became infatuated with her. He; whose willpower was the secret (and sometimes not so secret) envy of many a Green Lantern, had been hers completely from the moment they first met. Looking upon a (figurative, until they learned the truth of her origins) Goddess as she sliced through Parademons with skill, precision and an otherworldly amount of grace.

  
_**“You’re strong.” He bumbled; hoping she’d forgive his mind for being distracted.**_

_**  
“I know.” She answered with an almost imperceptible amount of mirth.** _

  
It had been that exchange that stayed with him long after Darkseid’s invasion. No memory was nearly as vivid as speaking with and seeing her for the first time. And fighting alongside her? He had never felt so much power emanating from someone that wasn’t actively trying to kill him. The shift in his reaction to those feelings was difficult, to say the least. It had manifested in…. interesting ways. Ways that may or may not have woken him in the middle of the night in need of a dip into the arctic waters outside his fortress.

  
Shaking those particular feelings away (for now, at least) he floated quietly over to their bedside. Sitting down on the edge as gently as possible; he could do nothing but marvel at this woman.

  
Long, curly, onyx hair splayed like a perfect halo upon the pillow. Long-lashed lids closed over the most beautiful ocean-blue eyes he’d ever had the pleasure to look in to. Lush red lips that were still a bit bruised (another smile came to his own, already healed ones) while her perfect olive skin was on display with just a sheet covering her bottom half. 

He felt the blood rush through his body as he surveyed the way her chest moved as she slept. The soft sway of her supple breasts as each breath was drawn in. How her taught abdomen curved beautifully under the sheets to the supple hips she loved for him to hold when they kissed. The sheet covered her all the way down her soft; yet defined legs that he loved to throw over his shoulders whenever they made love.

  
He brought his fingers up to lightly trace the curve of her flushed cheek and to push back a tendril of hair that obscured the vision before him. She instantly reacted to his touch with a soft sigh that melted the heart he had given to her almost 20 years ago.

  
_I admitted my love to her in a moment of fear. Fear that I wouldn’t return from the next fight with some Jörmungandr whose name I can’t even remember. I was so lost in her eyes that I didn’t see her fist until it had already left a sizable bruise on my cheek. She went off on me after I got back up; admonishing me for dropping that on her during a time of chaos and finality. I couldn’t look her in the eye the whole time. Too distracted by the fact that that could be the last thing I remember of her. That went away the moment she tilted my face up to meet hers again. The look she gave me all but screamed her answer, but I had to hear it from her ruby lips._

  
**_“I love you too, you idiot.”_** _She said with that teasing smile she always had when she would teach (more like beat me and call it teaching) me to fight._

_  
The smile disappeared as our eyes met once more. To this day, I’m still not sure who leaned forward first, but a moment later we came together in a desperately passionate kiss. Lips tasted one another as our hands scrambled for purchase; hers going to my neck and shoulder, while my own went to her hip and lower back. It went on forever, yet didn’t last nearly long enough. We separated, but didn’t move more than a few inches away from one another. I looked deep into her azure eyes with nothing but love in my heart. She had stripped me of all my fear of the monster. Replaced it with determination and purpose to come back to her; to finish what they started._

_  
That was the first time I cut completely loose with my power. Trapped in a gladiatorial pocket dimension until victory or death, I didn’t have to worry about civilians or property damage. My first punch would have shattered every window in Metropolis with the resounding crack of my knuckles meeting the beast’s armored hide. The battle was difficult, and there were moments where I thought I would surely die; but the breathless look on her face after we kissed, the love that I saw there was more than enough to bring me through. I limped my way back to her when I’d defeated the mindless monster, and we flew (well; she flew while I tried, failed, and simply hung onto her) home together. The way she took care of me after the fight…. I knew then that I couldn’t envision my life without her. We began our “courtship” almost a month later. We made love for the first time 6 weeks after that. So many firsts followed that I almost lost count of how many anniversaries I’d have to remember. Not that we’d celebrate every one, mind you. More of a mental scrapbook of my most cherished memories._

  
Today was an anniversary that they did celebrate, though. With a wonderful home-cooked (by him with her help because his darling Diana STILL hadn’t really become terribly comfortable with her culinary skills, opting instead to help prepare ingredients) meal followed by dancing under the lights of the aurora borealis.

  
Today was their 10th anniversary as a bonded couple. They hadn’t limited their union to one culture, so they were married in a church in Smallville, and had a handfasting ceremony on Themyscira after their successful courtship. It had been hectic to say the least; but Diana had wanted one day to represent the beginning of their lives together, so their wedding with all their close friends and Justice League allies had been that morning through afternoon while the handfasting ceremony with all of Diana’s sisters and mother took place that night.

  
They slept like the dead the night of their honeymoon, but the morning they awoke next to each other as the sun bled through the drapes of her Themysciran bedroom was one of the most cherished memories they both had. The look of love and happiness that passed through their tired eyes as they snuggled closer brought new warmth to their relationship. Their first morning bonded in every way that mattered.

  
He was so busy stroking her cheek; he didn’t see her eyes open. He only took notice when he heard her heart speed up as his fingers trailed down from her cheek to her neck.

  
“Good morning, Diana.” He whispered.

  
“Good morning, Kal.” She whispered back with a small smile as her eyes shut while his fingers continued their journey down her sculpted neck.

  
Her breath began to come in slight pants as his fingers worked their way toward a dusk-rose nipple. He ran the pad of his thumb over it until it hardened to a sensitive peak; then slid his thumb to the other to repeat the process. The flush spreading through her skin was truly a sight to behold, and he couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

  
“I love you. I love you so much. Do you know that? How deeply I care for you?” He asked as their eyes met. His filled with adoration and respect while hers were filled with lust and more than just physical longing.

  
_**“Yes.”**_ She all but moaned as his fingers began to trace further down her stomach.

  
She began to writhe as they skimmed underneath the sheet covering his target. He was met by an almost sinful amount of heat and wetness when he found her womanhood, and proceeded to tease her just the way she both loved and hated. She loved it because only he could bring such strong passions and desires so close to the surface for her. She hated it because he would always stop right when she was so close to her release; just as he did then. The small whimper that would slip through her lips always made her a little angry; she once told him. She said it made her feel like less of an Amazon to make such a wanton noise due to and in the presence of a man; even when said man was her beloved husband. She still didn’t like it if the look on her face was any indication. That look fell away as he gave a feather-light kiss to the tip of her nose. She knew what that meant, and her disquiet morphed into anticipation.

  
It was something he never noticed he was doing for the longest time. That slight “tell” that broadcasted his intentions to her like fireworks in the sky. He gave her a little smirk and proceeded to kiss his way down her chin and neck; stopping at the erogenous zones she had taught him and the ones he had discovered with her. He placed almost-there pecks all over her skin as he worked his way down to his targets; only stopping when she cried out or when she drew a shaky breath in. Her fingers threaded through his midnight-black hair as he settled between her legs, kissing the inside of her thighs and forcing her to gasp for breath. A soft moan escaped her lips as he gave her mound a long, sensual swipe of his tongue. He never broke eye contact as he proceeded to devour her, and the only time they did was when hers would close of their own volition when he did something particularly mind-numbing. There was no teasing or delaying of her release this time; so when he felt her nails dig into his scalp, he pushed on until her muscles began to spasm and her lips fell open in a soundless scream.

  
“Gods above.” She finally muttered as he knelt up on the bed, settling his hips close to hers. She had to lick her lips to get saliva back to them so she could speak, and the action only caused his manhood to throb at the sight.

  
“You don’t even realize how alluring that is.” He growled as he brought his right hand up to her angelic face, his left still tracing erotic circles on her hip. He ran the back of his fingers along her cheek and traced his thumb across her lips in a gentle and loving motion. She latched onto it like a babe to a bottle, and continued until it was anything but child-like.

  
“I have an inkling.” She purred as she released his thumb and swiveled her hips, jostling his erection while it lay upon her stomach. He let out a low hiss. It was his turn to be teased, which was so much easier if they were honest with each other. All it took was a shift here, and a touch there to completely bend him to her will. It was a powerful feeling to have total control over Superman, but she never let it get to her head; knowing he could set her blood aflame with the perfect counter-movement.

  
“I want you, Kal. Please.” She whispered. She knew how much he hated to make her beg. Knew how eager he was to please her and to show her how much he loved her in every aspect of their lives. Professionally. Heroically. Romantically. Spiritually. Every facet of their lives was shared and respected with no pieces of themselves that the other didn’t know of.

  
He looked into her eyes once more. Communicating everything he possibly could simply through their shared gaze. Silently screaming his love for her by how his irises began to glow with heat. Her hand went up to his cheek and he turned into it; kissing her open palm as his eyes returned to normal. A calming touch she used without a second thought which was developed when they learned how easily she could quiet his passion when it spilled over to his abilities.

  
Wasting no more time, he pulled himself back until his head was nestled between her lips and began the arduous push towards their mutual satisfaction.

  
_“Μην σταματήσετε, Kal.”_ She gasped as he began to fill her. A familiar warmth began to spread from his chest as his length disappeared into her velvet folds. He pushed and pushed until his hips finally met hers, and she gave a small yelp when he pulled back almost all the way and slid back in a little harder than he really intended.

  
_“Παρακαλούμε, Kal. Μαλακώνων. Είμαι ακόμα πληγή από χθες το βράδυ.”_ She panted.

  
_“Φυσικά, αγάπη μου. Συγχώρεσέ με.”_ He whispered as he tempered his strength. Battle had worked them up the day before, so their lovemaking had taken a far more vigorous route than usual. He was blessed with a far more advanced system of healing (even for a Kryptonian) augmented earlier by a quick solar pulse in his study, so his body had healed faster than hers had. He pulled back and filled her again with greater care. The grimace on her face transformed into one of ecstasy as she brought her legs around his hips and locked him in place. He followed through with shorter, gentler thrusts until she was breathing erratically and gripping his shoulders tight; her nails digging into his skin in a slightly painful, but incredibly sensual way. Her legs began to shake as she neared her release, so he leaned back a bit and unlocked them to hold her knees.

  
_“Τόσο κοντά. Τόσο κοντά. Μη σταματάς. Παρακαλώ.”_ She practically sang in a beautifully strained voice; her legs now a complete mess of quivering muscles. Two more short thrusts later, she stiffened and the breath she had tried to take in caught in her throat. The way her eyes scrunched closed, how her lips looked close to forming a scream; she looked like she was in pain, but it could not have been further from the truth. Her release crashed through her like a wave, sending tremors of bliss throughout her entire body. Her arms fell limply to the bed after a few minutes while her legs turned to jelly in his hands. He smiled down at her peaceful, rested expression as her cheeks returned from their reddened state.

  
“You didn’t –“

  
“Not yet. I wanted to see you first. You know how much I love to watch you fall apart.” He cut her off with a husky growl. She blushed again and turned her head into the bed. He was never lewd with how he spoke of their sexual appetites, but he was always passionate in the ways he said them.

  
“Please, Kal. I want you to……” She couldn’t quite finish. _She’s still so innocent in some ways. Not naïve; like most incorrectly assumed, but…. pure. Even after all these years in a world that can be so cruel._ “…..to **come** with me.” She choked out; her cheeks reddening even further.

  
_**Rao; how I love her.**_

  
“May I?” He asked. Squeezing her hips gently. She knew what it meant; and the way she bit her bottom lip only made him more excited.

  
He gently pulled himself away, giving her tiny kisses whenever she’d whimper at the loss of him within. He took both her hips in his hands; stopping only to lavish attention to her perfect little belly-button just the way she liked, and slowly rolled her over onto her stomach. Her physical perfection was eclipsed only by the beauty within her heart. She had an immeasurable capacity for good; and (to this day) an unquantifiable amount of love. Diana was a hero in all aspects.

  
_My hero. I don’t know what I did to earn it, but I’m not foolish enough to believe she’d give so much of herself if she didn’t truly love me. I would rather die than betray her trust and affection._

  
He could only stare mesmerized at the smoldering temptress before him as she pushed her long hair over her shoulder. The look she gave him nearly made him forget his promise to be gentle. There was nothing but love and faith in her eyes. She nodded to him and smiled as she put a pillow under her stomach; presenting her round, toned bottom to him like a gift from the heavens. Her smile turned wicked as she gave him a little wiggle, and at that moment all rational thought left his mind faster than Barry could run around the Earth.

  
He knelt behind her quickly and took her bottom in his hands, massaging her tired muscles with the perfect amount of strength. All he ever asked when he did this was that she lay there, allowing him to please her any way she specified. The wiggle a code they’d cracked 2 years into their marriage.

  
He knew she wasn’t up for his usual amount of teasing this morning. She was always so emotional after their anniversary, and never wanted to cheapen their lovemaking with prolonged “playing about” with the others emotions. So he set about to massage her thighs, calves, and feet. He loved her feet. Almost to an inappropriate degree, but she never shied away from the attention. Especially not when he would promise to worship her from head to toe and meant it literally. He kissed the arches of her feet and gently set them down on the bed far apart from each other; spreading her before him in an erotic display of trust.

  
An Amazon presenting her back to a man was nothing to scoff at. It required a level of familiarity he had learned (sometimes through painful means, not that she could control her impulses when someone grabs you from behind with his strength) never to push or make light of. She moaned when he began to kiss up her legs to her dripping core. Her moans were abruptly cut off as he took her with his tongue again. The toes he had kissed with affection beginning to curl in what would be her 3rd release of the morning.

  
_“Ναί! Σχεδόν...”_ She cried out just as another orgasm began. She knew what was coming; what she knew he loved doing after he made her explode in this position. So it was no surprise (although it was still quite a shock to her over-sensitive womanhood, so she told him) when she felt him move with super-speed and gently enter her as her release ripped through her. The feeling of her muscles contracting was always novel to him, as was the strangled noise she made when he filled her during her release.

  
_“Παρακαλούμε, Kal. Έλα! Θέλω να σε νιώσω! Δεν έχω να!”_ She begged as their fingers wove together as he lay on her back. His thrusting became erratic and just a little more powerful than he truly intended. Her moans gained strength as her orgasms rolled from one to the other, already beginning her 5th when she felt him stiffen. Glorious heat began to fill her core as she finally pushed him over the edge, all the while his resounding roar was a boon to her spirits. They stayed like that; connected and sated, for what felt like hours until his weight became a problem for her already taxed breathing. They rolled together to the side where he took her in his arms and pulled the comforter up to cover them.

  
She turned to face him and was met by a loving set of lips descending on her own. He always did this. Stealing her breath away just as she got it back. The kiss went on for a few more minutes until they both needed to come up for air, and they stared into each other’s eyes while their foreheads touched affectionately.

  
“Thank you. You have no idea what these last few years have meant to me.” He smiled as he ran his hands down her back in a relaxing massage.

  
“I too have treasured our time together, Kal. There's not a single moment I'd trade for anything this world has to offer.” She returned back to him.

  
The look of love that passed through both their eyes was a powerful thing. A drive that held so much sway over their decisions and lives. A force they willingly submitted to because; as she had once put it, it was a mutual surrender to one another.

  
“Is this it? I know you’ve been researching, and the meetings with Aphrodite aside….” He stammered. Not quite able to get his words into line like he usually could. She quieted him with a finger to his lips.

  
“Yes, Kal. We're ready. We have been for some time.” She said as she smiled up at him. She pulled her finger from his lips and gently took his hand in hers, guiding it to her stomach.

  
“You're going to be a wonderful father.” She said with absolute conviction.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> Μην σταματήσετε, Kal. - Do not stop, Kal.  
> Παρακαλούμε, Kal. Μαλακώνων. Είμαι ακόμα πληγή από χθες το βράδυ. - Please, Kal. Softer. I am still sore from last night.  
> Φυσικά, αγάπη μου. Συγχώρεσέ με. - Of course, darling. Forgive me.  
> Τόσο κοντά. Τόσο κοντά. Μη σταματάς. Παρακαλώ. – So close. So close. Do not stop. Please.  
> Ναί! Σχεδόν... – Yes! Almost…  
> Παρακαλούμε, Kal. Έλα! Θέλω να σε νιώσω! Δεν έχω να! – Please, Kal. Come! I want to feel you! I have to!
> 
> Reviews are more than welcome.


End file.
